


When Words Fail

by RockyRants



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Are Bad At Feelings, Flower Language, Fluff, Husk is secretly soft, I present more self indulgent bullshit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: Angel receives a surprise gift from a not so anonymous fan.A birthday gift for Peachykheene on Twitter.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	When Words Fail

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a birthday gift for the wonderfully hard working and lovely Cici (@peachykheene on twitter). We were screaming about flower language the other day and this is based off of my favorite piece she has done.

Angel landed his final pose as the song ended with a flourish, a bright grin on his face. He stood back up, taking a small bow as he gathered the tips at his feet. New club openings were always his favorite. He was allowed to just ride the high of being in front of an audience with plenty of cash flowing in to make the boss happy. Usually Val didn’t even need to see him until the next day, being too busy with press and other large name VIPs to pay him too much mind. If Angel did well he could expect a nice little baggy of something white on his vanity when he was done.

The spider looked over the crowd, eyes catching one particularly jumpy group of demons. He always made sure to save a spot for Cherri on the VIP list if he could swing it. But ever since he started staying at the hotel, he found he needed to save more room. What was once just a singular seat now seemed to involve a whole booth.

Cherri was there, of course. Any time Angel was performing she did her best to be there, always throwing her own tips up when she could swing it. Charlie stood next to her, clapping with a bright smile on her face. It wasn’t usually the Princess’s scene, but ever since she’d taken a deeper interest in Angel she had shown up at a couple of his performances. It was shocking at first, but he was getting used to it. And wherever Charlie was, Vaggie wasn’t very far behind. Her usual grumpy demeanor seemed to have been replaced; if anything Angel might go as far as to say she looked impressed. Next to her was Niffty, the tiny cyclops was busy bouncing up and down on her seat looking as if she were about to burst with excitement.

But there was one face that Angel didn’t expect to see, still standing there with the rest of them.

Husk stood next to Niffty, a bemused expression on his face as he clapped with the rest of the audience. Angel felt his heart soar just a bit, that grin of his spreading even wider as he made eye contact with the cat. The spider gave another bow before strutting off stage. Husk had actually shown up. After months of prodding and suggesting and giving tickets, Husk was actually in the audience. And Angel couldn’t be more excited.

They had gotten closer over the past few months. He could crack jokes with the bartender that would actually get the stubborn cat to smile. Occasionally, Husk would even say something that would catch Angel off guard and get him to genuinely laugh. Flirting with the old cat had made him happy; especially when Husk had the balls to actually flirt back with him. The little bursts of confidence that were quickly followed by the cat being a stumbling, blushy mess were cute.

When Angel got back to his dressing room, hel wasn’t surprised to see a couple of bouquets out on his vanity. It was run of the mill for these sort of things. His regulars usually sent him gifts when he performed at new clubs; flowers, candy, the occasional sparkly item. Typical things. Angel breezed past them all on his way to the couch, but stopped when something actually did catch his eye.

It was understated. Not nearly as lavish as the other gifts that sat in the dressing room. A small bouquet wrapped in pink paper. Yellow daisies and a single red rose. Angel tilted his head a bit, reaching forward to read the tag. It was handwritten. Not the typed or calligraphed tags that sometimes accompanied his gifts. It was simple. Small.

_Anonymous_

A small smile spread across Angel’s face. The tag may have read anonymous, but he’d recognize the handwriting anywhere. Angel took the rose out of the vase and raised it to his nose to give it a small sniff. Beautiful. Strange combination, daisies and a rose.

“Someone’s serious about you,” came a voice from the door. The porn star turned to look and saw another one of the dancers for the night, Lacey. She was a nice girl, talented too. She’d been at the game a lot longer than Angel had, having died a good while before him.

“Everyone’s serious ‘bout me,” Angel laughed, laying out on his couch, still thumbing the rose.

“I mean the flowers,” She gestured to the small bouquet, “Daisies and a rose. Must think an awful lot about you.”

“That supposed to mean somethin’ ta me?” He shrugged, looking over to her.

“Y’know, when I was topside, people used to say stuff they couldn’t with flowers,” She said, walking into the room a bit more, “Yellow daisies mean joy, or new friendship. And a single rose means new love.”

Angel felt the heat rise to his cheeks immediately. Husk never struck him as the kind of person who would know about flowers. Not even a little bit. But the old cat had surprised him before. Husk knew a lot of different languages; why shouldn’t flowers be one of them?

His heart beat in his ears loudly as the realization came crashing around him. Husk felt joy? For him? Because of him? And the rose… Angel could feel his grin growing larger and larger.

The spider bit his lip and stood quickly, grabbing his phone.

“Hey will ya snap a picture fa me real quick?”  
  


* * *

Husk came down to the bar later than usual the next morning. It had been a long night of being dragged around by Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty, and Cherri. Really, part of him had thought it might have been a better idea to stay back at the hotel with Alastor. After Angel’s number, they insisted that they stay for a few more performers. 

As much as he had wanted to leave immediately after Angel was off stage, it hadn’t been all bad. He got along well with Cherri, to his surprise. The cyclops could hold her liquor almost as well as him. He was lucky enough to get away with only a bad hangover, really. But he could see why Angel liked her.

Husk grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured it into a highball, topping it with a splash of orange juice. A little hair of the dog would make the morning at least a bit more bearable. Alastor was usually up earlier than the lot of them, which meant he was usually hiding around some fucking corner ready to pop out and request something stupid.

Husk nearly choked on his liquor, though, as something caught his eye. There was a small vase sitting on the bar along with a framed photograph. The vase held a bouquet of white tulips with a single red rose tucked in the middle. He blinked at the flowers first; those definitely hadn’t been there the night before. Next to the flowers was a signed, framed photo of Angel wearing his costume from the night before with a note attached.

_Thanks for coming to my show, Husky <3 _

_PS How’d you know my favorite flowers?_

_“Anonymous?” ;)_

Husk felt the heat rising to his cheeks immediately as he stared at the photo. That smarmy son of a bitch… His eyes flicked between the photo and the flowers on the bar. It wasn’t something Husk mentioned much. Flowers weren’t usually his thing. They had been his mother’s thing too many years ago. With her working in a flower shop, Husk had learned plenty about how to say things with flowers when words failed.

He was never good with words. He knew that. Knowing half a dozen languages didn’t help the fact that Husk never really quite knew how to talk about things like feelings. Even the thought of speaking those kinds of things out loud made his skin crawl uncomfortably.

White tulips.

_I am worthy of you_

He picked the rose out of the bundle of white and saw that it had had all of its thorns removed.

_Love at first sight_

Husk jammed the rose back into the vase as quickly as possible. His cheeks and tips of his ears feeling more on fire than they had before. Angel couldn’t know what he was doing… could he? His mind raced at the mere thought of Angel feeling any sort of way about him, especially something so… severe. The old cat’s eyes flicked back towards the photograph.

Husk chugged the rest of his drink and snatched the photo off the counter, sitting behind the bar with it. He pointed an accusatory finger at Angel’s smiling face.

“Stop looking at me like that!” He berated the photo, as if it would speak back. Husk kept his grump of a poker face in place as long as he could, having an unnecessary staring contest with the photograph before letting it melt away with a sigh. He tipped his head back against the bar, his tail flicking with irritation. That smarmy, sexy, bitch of a spider had him hooked. And what’s worse was that he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Where to find me:  
> Twitter: @rocky_rants  
> 18+ Twitter: @rocky_ropes
> 
> The piece that inspired this fic can be found [here](https://twitter.com/peachykheene/status/1318964760210108416)


End file.
